Systems for mixing a two component system and applying the mixture are known. In such systems, each component is drawn from a container and fed through a pump and mixed in a hand held spray gun. Due to the use of the pumps, the apparatus is heavy and requires clean up after use. In particular, the pumps and conduits should be rinsed to flush the component therefrom to prevent fouling of the equipment.